Bound
by FastForward
Summary: About Naruto and Sasuke's bond. Twoshot. Birthday fics for friends.
1. Naruto

**A/N: This is for Toaster's birthday. Happy birthday! Sorry, I tried to make it funny, but—I couldn't. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Itachi threatened to hurt K. Masashi if he wasn't given to me, but I threatened K. Masashi if he DID give Itachi to me. SAVE ME!**

**Done in Naruto's POV.**

* * *

Bound.

It started on that day. You know the one, Sasuke, I know you do. The day where you died for me—and I died for you.

When Haku killed you for that brief moment in time, I died for you by letting Kyuubi out. I never thought anyone was as important to me as Iruka-sensei—but you... you made me realize that _you're_ more important.

You're my rival.

My best friend.

My teammate.

Comrade.

Brother...

You were the most important thing to me, and ever since that day, we've been bound together.

That's the bond I believe you wish to break.

But it doesn't matter what you want. I'm not worried.

You see, I can see the string we're bound together with. It used to be thick. Strong. Unbreakable. But when you left, little by little, it began to unravel. Now, there are only three strands left. It's not much, but it's enough for me to know that a part of you still wants our bond.

You've always been there for me. You've always treated me as someone worthy of your attention, even if it was just to insult me. I don't think you understand how important you were—are—to me.

I don't think you even comprehend how important I am to you. I know I'm important to you, because I still see the string.

We're still bound together, and nothing you do can break it.

You've been trying for three years, but it's still holding strong.

You couldn't kill me at the Valley of the End.

You couldn't kill me that time at Orochimaru's.

I know a part of you resents the bond, but another part cherishes it.

Now it's a question of which part will win.

But again, I'm not worried.

Every time I think you're beyond my reach; every time I think I've lost you forever, I look down, and I see our bond. The string.

The three strands.

It's not much. I know that.

It's not enough to bring you home.

It's not enough to keep you alive when you fight your brother.

And it's not enough to stop you from killing me.

But at least...

It's enough for me to know a part of you still cares.

A part of you—still cherishes me... as much as...

As much as I...

Cherish you...

My brother...

**END.**


	2. Sasuke

**A/N: Loads of people wanted Sasuke's POV, so here it is. This is dedicated to Elemental Moon Ninja, cause it was her birthday on the third. Sorry this is late.**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke wanted to be mine until he found out Itachi had escaped from K. Masashi and he changed his mind.****

* * *

**

Bound II.

I always see it. The bond. It's there, like a constant reminder of my weakness.

It's there to show me that I can't do what needs to be done. I can't break this bond, no matter how hard I try.

My hand will go to it, kunai poised, ready to strike...

But then, it just hovers there. It just stays there, waiting for something to happen when nothing ever does.

I'm starting to think nothing _can_ break this bond. Those three threads that bind us together—your hope, my weakness, and our friendship.

Damn it! I hate you!

I hate you with every fibre of my being!

Because of your strength, I'm never going to deem myself strong enough to face Itachi!

Because of you, I've found it hard to keep sight of my goal!

Every time I close my eyes at night for sleep, I see my fist through your chest. And every night, I wake up in a cold sweat, asking myself if I really _did_ kill you—if the fight actually ended there and my insanity set in to make me believe we continued to fight and I had let you live...

Damn you, dobe! Why can't I just break the bond that we had?.!

I can't bring myself to sever our ties. I can't make myself cut those strands that hold us together.

There's only one more option.

I need to _kill_ you.

Once you're dead, our bond will _finally_ be broken, and I'll be able to live without having you hold me back.

_I'll_ be in control, _not _you!

Because you know—that's what this bond truly is. Your control over me.

Your power over me.

And I _will not_ yield anymore!

I will _kill_ you!

Naruto...

Our friendship died years ago.

Let it go.

Let _me_ go.

**END.**


End file.
